<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Life of The Bald Cult by madpad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853152">The Secret Life of The Bald Cult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madpad/pseuds/madpad'>madpad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bald cult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pick-Up Lines, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madpad/pseuds/madpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put a bunch of criminals who are also best friends in the same apartment building? A great story, actually. We have a wide variety of characters: a mafia boss, strippers, a librarian, a hot dog delivery girl, and pyramid scheme girl, a pick up artist, and your average pet store employee. And maybe a second stripper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>aylin x lea, kerry x pam, lucy x san, maddie x katie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baldco Stray Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy parked her truck in front of the small apartment building, taking a deep breath before getting out. Aylin said someone else would be taking the delivery today because she had to actually work today. The problem, however, is that in 5 years of delivering hot dogs, she always expected Aylin to answer the door, so she was nervous to have to deal with someone new. Lucy opened up the back of the truck and picked up a large cardboard box, then headed inside of the building. She started walking over to the elevator, but was stopped by someone in the lobby.</p><p>"Are you Lucy?" the stranger asked, before checking her out in a not-so-secret way.</p><p>"Yes, you must be the replacement for Aylin today?" Lucy asked shyly.</p><p>"Who the fuck else would I be?" she replied.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>The stranger laughed, then said: "Well, my name is San. So I do need to, like, sign something?"</p><p>"No, Aylin orders hot dogs so often that I can count on her paying," Lucy answered as she handed San the box.</p><p>"Well, I don't need to talk to you anymore. Bye," San said, then got on an elevator. "Nice costume by the way," she said mockingly as the doors closed.</p><p>Lucy blushed and ran outside, and got back in her truck quickly. Lucy was annoyed yet excited by the comment San made, and she hoped that wasn't the last time she would be picking up Aylin's deliveries.</p><p>Meanwhile, San updated Aylin on how well the delivery went:</p><p>
  <em>San: u didnt tell me how cute the delivery girl was :p</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aylin: its your fault you always said no whenever i asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aylin: and don't forget who your girlfriend is &gt;:(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>San: being your personal stripper and your girlfriend are two very different things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aylin: whatever if you want to get the delivery next time just lmk</em>
</p><p>San plugged her phone in to charge, then went to put away the hot dogs.</p><hr/><p>"Listen, I know love seems hopeless right now because you couldn't get that girl at the club. Well lemme tell you something: you probably fucked everything up the second you started checking out her ass. So, you're probably wondering how to get in her pants without seeming like a douchebag. I have the solution for you, my friend. If you click the link in the description, you'll be able to purchase my best-selling novel, <em>100 Ways To Get Laid</em>, as well as enroll in my new online class that I guarantee will get you any girl you want."</p><p>Katie sighed as she watched her crush ramble on about how great she was at picking up women. A questionable profession, no doubt, but Katie was enamored and could only hope that one day those pick-up lines would be used on her. Sadly, her train of thought was interrupted by someone pressing the bell on the counter.</p><p>"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked the small child who pressed the button.</p><p>"Can I please take these books?" They asked.</p><p>"Well let me see now, do you have a library card?" When the child nodded, Katie took the books and scanned them, and then scanned the kid's library card. "Now make sure you return those when you're done, okay?" The child smiled then skipped out of the library.</p><p>Katie loved little kids. She got so excited whenever a little one would run up to the counter. Liked unreasonably excited. She would have to take a <strike>bathroom break</strike> after she checked out a book for a kid. Whatever, Katie went back to watching videos on her phone. Suddenly, one video caught her eye: <em>WE'RE MOVING!!! </em>Since Katie had been watching <em>Maddie</em> for a while now, she knew that she lived in Chicago (if the landmarks in her video gave away anything, it was that), however, a small part of her hoped that this meant Maddie was moving to her town, even though the chances were unbelievably small.</p><p>"What's up everyone, I got a big announcement to share today, but first! I'm gonna let you all in on a secret: remember how I told you about my novel <em>100 Ways To Get Laid</em><em>?</em> Well that shit's 50% off right now because no one's buying it even though it's a damn good book. Anyways, now time for my announcement! Sadly, I'm gonna be moving away from Chicago! Well not sadly because this place sucks ass, but I'm moving to Town City! I hope to see some new fans there, and if you see me don't forget to say hi!"</p><p>Katie was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maddie was going to be moving to the town that <em>she</em> lived in?! It was almost too good to be true. Katie gained a small sense of hope that she could actually meet her crush! Katie's day was made, and she spent the rest of it happily checking out books.</p><hr/><p>Pam sat on the couch of her apartment idly scrolling through her phone, waiting before it was time for her to leave for work. Even though her girlfriend, Kerry, made plenty of money for them to get by, Pam loved her job working at the pet store. Some days it was really draining to work with tireless puppies, but it was worth it because she knew that one day a family that really loved them was going to come around.</p><p>"It's raining today, do you want me to drive you?" Kerry asked from their bedroom.</p><p>"Yes please!" Pam responded.</p><p>Kerry walked out of the bedroom and sat directly next to Pam on the couch. "Do we need to be sitting this close?" Kerry only responded by smiling.</p><hr/><p>Lea sat at her desk, stressed out by the piles of papers that continued to grow. She knew she had to look through them eventually, but it was such a mundane task that she just could not find the motivation to complete.</p><p>"Ma'am, you know the longer you wait the worse it'll get, right?" One of Lea's workers, Kat, asked.</p><p>Lea gave her a glare before beckoning her to come closer. Kat crossed her arms and said, "What?" Lea simply responded by patting her lap, silently asking Kat to sit, and Kat rolled her eyes before complying.</p><p>"You know you have a very important mission to complete tonight, correct?" Lea whispered. </p><p>"What would you like me to where?" Kat asked.</p><p>Lea rested her head on Kat's shoulder and looked over her body, then said: "Something skimpier than this. We need to make sure you get in."</p><p>"Alright then," Kat said, then she stood up and left Lea's office.</p><p>Lea liked knowing that she was in control. However, the rival mafia was slowly gaining territory and she needed to do something about it before she lost even more employees. After all, they were the reason she had so much work to do. Too many of her workers were leaving to go join the other mafia, and it was pissing her off because she knew what went on, and it was not pretty. </p><p>A long time ago, Lea had a friend named Aylin. They got along nicely and hardly ever disagreed on things. However, they were troublemakers and often pickpocketed or stole small things from stores when they didn't feel like paying. This eventually led to them forming an organization, but it wouldn't be long before Aylin stabbed Lea in the back, for a reason she refuses to talk about because it "brings back bad memories." </p><p>Lea spent too much time dwelling on the past, but it made her angry and spiteful enough to get to work. If she didn't do all of this paperwork, she was never going to get ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The x Bald x Cult x Meets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy gets embarrassed and San complains. Oh and the apartment building has a new tenant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the first chapter introduced everyone but i'm thinking each chapter will only focus on certain characters if that makes sense? so this one will probably be san and lucy, the next one will be pam and kerry, etc. but like there will be chapters will all of the characters too that will like contribute to the larger plot. idk if it'll stay that way tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy's day always starts the same: make her bed, brush her teeth and hair, get dressed, and go to work. Today was no different, except that Aylin did not pick up the hot dog delivery again. However, this was a good thing. After the comment San made on Lucy's hot dog costume, Lucy made sure it was extra clean and put on a little more makeup than usual just in case she was going to see her again. Well surprise surprise! San picked up the delivery again today.</p>
<p>"Hi San," Lucy said quietly while blushing.</p>
<p>San was wearing a different outfit than she wore yesterday. A <em>much</em> different outfit. Lucy noticed this, and was shocked that she would wear something so revealing, but it also intrigued that much more.</p>
<p>"Like what you see?" San asked, pulling Lucy out of her daze.</p>
<p>"I-It's just much different from yesterday," Lucy tried to explain quickly.</p>
<p>"I guess I forgot to tell you I'm a stripper!" San laughed, but Lucy stood there in shock. Suddenly, San got much closer to Lucy and said quietly, "Would you like to come upstairs?"</p>
<p>Lucy's face got as red as her hair as the suggestion, and it took her a second before she awkwardly said, "As much as I would like to I have a lot of deliveries to get to today. Bye!" Then she ran out of the building, leaving San standing the lobby of the apartment building crying laughing.</p>
<p>San's obnoxious laughter was interrupted by someone walking into the building. The two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds, both trying to comprehend what just happened. Finally, the other person spoke up, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Aylin? I saw there was an apartment for rent."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I gotta head there anyways so you can just come with me." San lead the person to the elevator, and they rode up to the top floor in a very awkward silence. San kept sneaking glances at the other person thinking they looked a little familiar, but she just could not place where she'd seen them before.</p>
<p>The silence was interrupted by the ding of the elevator, and San led the person to Aylin's apartment. She brought them inside and showed them to the living room, where they sat awkwardly on the couch.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I never got your name." San said.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm Maddie."</p>
<p>"Well I'm San. Aylin's working right now but she should done in like 10 minutes so just sit tight." San said as she walked into a different room.</p>
<p>Maddie looked around the apartment, finally noticing how expensive everything looked. There was the biggest TV she'd ever seen on the wall, there were small, glass chandeliers scattered across the ceiling, and she felt like if she spilled something on the couch she would be murdered on the spot. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Aylin walked into the room. "Hello, San told me you were interested in the available apartment?" Maddie nodded. "Great! So you can move it today, yes?"</p>
<p>"But what about rent and how long the lease is and things like that?" Maddie asked, concerned at how quickly Aylin agreed to let her live there.</p>
<p>"You don't need to worry about all of that stuff, just stay for as long as you'd like!" Aylin said, giving an unusually large smile.</p>
<p>Something felt off about the entire situation, but considering that a free apartment was on the line she was not going to refuse such an offer. Maddie and Aylin discussed some minor things before Aylin gave Maddie the keys to the apartment, and she was on her way.</p>
<p>"By the way San, Lucy said that you forgot to take the delivery for her? What the hell is that about?" Aylin asked after Maddie had left her apartment.</p>
<p>"What a liar! <em>She </em>ran out on <em>me!</em>" San replied.</p>
<p>"I don't really care what happened, can you just go get the fucking order? I really need some hot dogs right now."</p>
<p>"Fine." San stormed out of the apartment and went to the building's garage to pick from one of Aylin's many cars. She definitely wanted to impress Lucy with a hot ride, so she picked out the coolest and most expensive looking car. San tried to ignore her increasing heart rate, because what reason does she even have to be nervous? Besides, Lucy was the one who fucked up, not her, and yet she's the one suffering the consequences. She couldn't lie that she wasn't excited to Lucy again, however.</p>
<p>"San! I was expecting Aylin," Lucy said as San walked inside.</p>
<p>"Whatever, can you just give me the fucking box of hot dogs?" San said rudely.</p>
<p>Lucy left the room and came back a few seconds later with a large cardboard box. "Sorry about the hassle, it's been a little busy this morning and I couldn't leave this place unattended." San became a little less angry knowing now that if Lucy could have dropped the order off again, she definitely would have. How nice of her. However, San decided to push her buttons to punish her for making San come all the way there.</p>
<p>"So have you thought anymore about my offer? You know you're welcome anytime~" San said.</p>
<p>"While it does sound fun-"</p>
<p>"Just admit that you're nervous and you have a crush on me."</p>
<p>The two of them stood there in silence. San was surprised that she was bold enough to say that, <em>especially </em>considering that she was still in a relationship with Aylin. She excused this by thinking to herself that it wasn't going anywhere, so what's the harm? Lucy, on the other hand, was embarrassed and couldn't believe that San had figured it out. However, this annoyed her and she was not having any of it.</p>
<p>"And what if I don't have a crush on you?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure that you do."</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll visit your apartment, but if you keep up this bitchy attitude you can be sure that you won't be hearing from me again. I wonder how Aylin would feel about that?"</p>
<p>San didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. She walked out the door and drove away. While driving home, she called Aylin.</p>
<p>"Aylin Lucy is coming over tonight so I can you text her because I didn't get her number," San said very quickly.</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever," Aylin said, and then she hung up.</p>
<p>San couldn't deny that Lucy standing up to for herself got her a little excited, and she couldn't wait to see how dinner would go later that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Bald Academia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in the life of Kerry and Pam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay this is way shorter than the other ones but i promise they're going places okay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pam walked through the aisles of the pet store she worked at, making sure everything was in place and asking customers if they needed any help. Her favorite aisle was the one with the dog toys, because right across from it was the room they used to train the puppies. This room had a big window so the customers could watch, and there were often people who came to the store just to look at the puppies. Pam often took her breaks in one of the rooms where the store kept the dogs because it relaxed her. </p>
<p>Even though she loved her job, some days dragged on and on. Finally, it was time for her to clock out and go home. She knew Kerry was going to be working when she got home, so she tried to go inside as quietly as possible. She was still caught by Kerry.</p>
<p>"Everyone! Let me show you my girlfriend, look at how nice her hair is! It's so soft and silky isn't it?" Kerry said, putting on her sales voice. Pam wasn't trying to avoid Kerry for the sake of her being interrupted, she was avoiding Kerry so she wouldn't be used as a sales pitch. "I'm telling you, it's because she uses this shampoo!"</p>
<p>All of the women seated in their living room looked at Pam's hair in wonder. She couldn't deny that Kerry was damn good at her job. "Now listen, I know $40 sounds expensive, but if you have hair like this, wouldn't it be worth it?" And that line sealed the deal for every woman in that room. Every one of them left their apartment that evening with a new bottle of shampoo and a feeling that they just got a great deal.</p>
<p>Once Pam was sure that all of the customers left, she had to speak with Kerry. "I know that I really help a lot when you do these sales, but you never even consider how I feel being used to sell your shitty soap."</p>
<p>"But I-"</p>
<p>"Can't you find another way to sell it? I mean you're so good at what you do already, would it really be that hard?"</p>
<p>Kerry sat there for a moment thinking over what Pam was trying to say. While it annoyed her that she was going to lose her best sales method, she valued her girlfriend even more. After all, she would do anything for Pam. She hadn't told anyone yet, but she was planning on proposing soon. They had been together for so long that she couldn't remember what life was like without Pam, and she wanted to make sure she never had to remember.</p>
<p>"Of course, Pam. I'm sorry I made you feel that way," Kerry apologized sincerely. Then they kissed and the argument was forgotten completely.</p>
<p>"I'm too tired to make dinner tonight, do you want to order something?" Pam asked.</p>
<p>"I'll make it tonight!" Kerry said eagerly. Pam looked at her very seriously then said, "Absolutely not."</p>
<p>"Please let me try again," Kerry said, pretending she was about to start crying. Pam sighed and Kerry knew that she was victorious. "How about we do it together so you don't burn the house down?" Pam said.</p>
<p>The two of them went into the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make what was arguably the easiest dish out there: spaghetti. Pam worked on making the sauce while Kerry got the water for the noodles ready. While the noodles were cooking, they worked together to chop up different vegetables to put into the sauce, and then they put the vegetables and tomato paste into a pan. Kerry drained the noodles and Pam finished up the sauce, then they made their plates and sat at the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>"This is so good Pam! We did such a good job," Kerry said, cheering herself on.</p>
<p>"I think it's just because you helped make it this time," Pam laughed.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say~" Kerry said.</p>
<p>They finished their dinners and talked about their day, before watching TV and falling asleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Attack on Bald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katie meets her new neighbor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lowkey a bit of projecting on this one oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie was finally on her way home after a long day at work, and wanted nothing more than to lay and bed and watch her favorite youtuber. The bus ride home was long, and she would've fallen asleep if the speaker announces each stop wasn't so loud. She got on the elevator and went to her floor, then walked all the way down the hall. She noticed someone struggling to carry some boxes inside their own apartment, so she approached them and offered to help.</p>
<p>"Are you just moving in? I can help you with that-" Katie stopped mid-sentence when she realized who exactly she was talking to. "Y-You're Maddie!"</p>
<p>Maddie laughed awkwardly and nodded, "I'm guessing you've seen my videos, then?"</p>
<p>Now it was Katie's turn to be awkward: "I watch them every once in a while." Katie lied like it was no problem, and quickly changed the subject: "Let me help you carry this!"</p>
<p>Katie helped Maddie move the rest of her boxes and furniture into the new apartment, and they flopped onto the couch once they were finished. They sat there for a couple minutes to catch their breath; they underestimated how much work it would end up being.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking about ordering pizza for dinner if you would like to join me. As a thank you for helping me," Maddie said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Katie asked, and Maddie nodded in return. "Alright then!"</p>
<p>"Just gimme a sec while I order it," Maddie said as she pulled out her phone to order the pizza. Katie stayed sitting on the couch, trying to come to terms with how she was actually sitting in the apartment of her crush <em>and</em> favorite youtuber. She was trying to play it cool because she didn't want to scare her off; she genuinely wanted to get to know her, especially considering that they're neighbors now. </p>
<p>Getting bored just thinking to herself, Katie also pulled out her phone and started scrolling through Twitter. She scrolled through endless horny tweets and frankly it was pissing her off, so she ended putting her phone away. Now she was bored <em>and</em> angry, a great combination. Katie's attention was brought to a dip in the couch as Maddie sat back down, assumably because she finished ordering the pizza.</p>
<p>"So what do you do for work?" Maddie asked, trying to make small talk.</p>
<p>"I work at the library a couple miles away from here," Katie explained.</p>
<p>"That's pretty cool. Do you like working there?"</p>
<p>"Most days, yeah. I like working with the kids <strong>;)</strong> but sometimes their parents really get on my nerves."</p>
<p>"I know what you mean, usually I like kids but it seems like none of their parents know what they're doing," Maddie laughed.</p>
<p>"Do you think you would ever want kids?" Katie asked.</p>
<p>"Getting to the big questions already, are we?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to get too deep," Katie said as she blushed.</p>
<p>"Please, you're fine. And I definitely want kids, I mean my favorite memories are with my siblings," Maddie explained.</p>
<p>"So family must be really important to you, huh?"</p>
<p>"Probably the most important thing for me. And-" Maddie was interrupted by her phone buzzing. "Sorry, that's the pizza. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Maddie went to get the pizza and Katie was once again left sitting on the couch. This Maddie is very different from the one she sees in all of the videos, but she definitely likes this one much better. The smell of pizza suddenly filled the apartment and Katie had just realized how hungry she actually was. Maddie brought the pizza into the living room with paper plates and napkins resting on top of the box.</p>
<p>"I know a lot of people are stingy about eating in their living rooms but I think they're ridiculous," Maddie joked, and Katie chuckled in agreement. "I got half cheese half pepperoni because I wasn't sure what you liked, so I hope this is fine."</p>
<p>"Yeah that's fine," Katie responded.</p>
<p>Katie and Maddie ate the entire pizza while they talked about their interests and learned they actually had quite a few things in common. For example, they both had an extensive interest in anime. It almost seemed like anime was the only thing they watched. They talked late into the night, and even though Katie didn't want to go home and Maddie didn't want her to leave, she knew she had to go to work in the morning.</p>
<p>"Thanks again for helping me today," Maddie said as Katie was getting ready to leave.</p>
<p>"Of course, and thanks for the pizza neighbor~" Katie said as she walked out the door.</p>
<p>Katie closed the door to her apartment and sighed contently when she got to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>making my goal to use at least one ~ in each chapter from now on</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Your Lie in Bald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lea finally informs Kat of her mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lea was finally started to catch up on her extensive paper work. Being a mafia boss certainly had its perks, but doing all of the boring work was definitely not one of them. However, things were going to get exciting soon. After being made aware of Aylin's gangs moving in on her territory, Lea began making plans to take that territory back and then some.</p>
<p>Lea's attention was brought to someone entering her office. "Can I help you?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I need the details on this mission," Kat said.</p>
<p>"Right, well Aylin's throwing a party and I need you to get hired as a stripper for that party. So, I need you to go to her apartment and make that happen," Lea explained.</p>
<p>"Sounds simple enough. Do you want me to go now?" Kat asked. Lea nodded and Kat left her office. Even though she trusted Kat, she was worried that Aylin would try to convince her to leave. After all, it wouldn't be the first time it happened.</p>
<p>A long time ago, when Aylin and Lea were actually friends and started their own crime organization, Aylin decided Lea in the back. Things were going relatively well for the two of them and they were living comfortably. However, Lea discovered that Aylin had secretly been stealing money from their organization and was putting it towards making her own. Not only that, but Aylin was also bribing their employees to leave Lea once she was ready to make her move. Lea was fine with Aylin leaving, but it was the fact that she was being sneaky and taking from what they had built together that bothered her.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Lea was determined and she was not going to let Aylin bully her into giving up territory. However, a small part of her wishes that they could reunite and become friends again. She would never admit that, though.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Kat was already on her way to the apartment building where Aylin resided. She wasn't nervous; she had done plenty of missions like this before and this time was no different. She went inside the building and followed Lea's directions to get to Aylin's apartment, and knocked on the door when she got there.</p>
<p>San opened the door and said, "What do you want?" She could easily tell that Kat was a stripper and felt threatened that they had the audacity to go directly to Aylin's apartment.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for Aylin," Kat said firmly, noticing the hostility in San's voice.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"My boss told me to come here to get a gig, have a problem with that?"</p>
<p>"Whatever, sit on the couch while I get Aylin," San said, not showing her the same hospitality she shows to everyone else.</p>
<p>While San went to get Aylin, Kat sat on the couch and made herself comfortable. She felt kind of bad that she gave San attitude; after all, that was only going to make it more difficult to actually get the mission done.</p>
<p>Kat was brought out of her train of thought by Aylin sitting in an armchair across from her. "I hear you're looking for a job, right? Well I am throwing a party this weekend and we need some 'entertainment,' if you know what I mean," Aylin said cooly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I'm fine doing anything. If I'm being honest I just want to get paid," Kat replied. Damn, she really knew how to get the job done.</p>
<p>"This is going to be a pretty exclusive party so I'll pay you well, how about $100 an hour? And you get to keep any tips, of course."</p>
<p>"Fine by me," Kat said. She didn't actually care about the money, but now she was for sure getting into the party.</p>
<p>She finished going over the details with Aylin, the left to report to Lea. The easy part of Kat's mission was over, the hard part was going to be working the party while also trying to gain information on how Aylin was stealing Lea's employees.</p>
<p>If Kat was being honest, she was quite confused why Lea didn't like Aylin. She was straightforward yet kind during their meeting, and she seemed genuine. The stories she'd been told about Aylin going behind Lea's back just did not match the persona she had while talking to Kat. <em>I guess it's always the ones you least expect,</em> Kat thought to herself.</p>
<p>"How did it go?" Lea asked when Kat returned.</p>
<p>"Good. I got into the party this weekend," Kat answered.</p>
<p>"I want you be careful, okay? You can't be going around giving out information," Lea said.</p>
<p>"That was a one time thing and you know that," Kat replied quietly.</p>
<p>"Whatever, I need to start planning how you're going to get information."</p>
<p>The two of that sat there for a minute giving each other angry stares, before Kat finally huffed and left Lea's office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One Bald Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy has dinner with San and Aylin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops it's been a min since i updated this. anyways-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San definitely did not feel like cooking. Shit, she didn't even know how. However, Lucy was coming over in a few hours just to eat and frankly it wouldn't be appropriate if the dinner was homemade (at least in San's opinion). So, she decided to make burgers. It was simple, and you'd be hard-pressed to find someone who doesn't like them.</p>
<p>While San was getting the ingredients ready, Aylin walked into the kitchen and said, "I hope you don't mind that I invited Kerry and Pam over for dinner, as well."</p>
<p>San stopped what she was doing and replied, "That defeats the whole purpose of this then."</p>
<p>"Well I don't want to be a third wheel while you're flirting with my hot dog delivery girl."</p>
<p>San rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing; there wasn't anything she could do about that now. She put all of the meat in a bowl and then put in the seasoning (and a bit of soy sauce for some more <em>flavor</em>), then mashed it and mixed it all together. Then, she started taking handfuls of meat and rolling them into balls before flattening them out, then she stuck her thumb in the middle of the patties so they wouldn't get to big. Sadly, Aylin and San did not own a grill so she had to stick to cooking them on a pan. This actually worked out in her favor though, because she toasted the hamburger buns after she finished cooking the patties. After finishing the actual cooking part, she decided to make this a build-your-own burger type of thing and laid out all of the toppings so their guests could add what they wanted. All that was left now was waiting for everyone to arrive.</p>
<p>San was definitely nervous. Even though she was in a relationship with Aylin, she was willing to break it off and she knew Aylin would do the same if someone else came into either of their lives. San sat impatiently on the couch in the living room, scrolling through her phone to try and distract herself from the anxiety she was feeling. She was also excited, though. She finally had an opportunity to get to know Lucy better besides the small talk they had whenever she made deliveries.</p>
<p>The ding on her phone scared her out of her thought process, and checked the notification to see that Lucy had arrived. Suddenly, San even more nervous than she was before. You see, before Lucy had actually gotten there, San was stuck in a fantasy of how the evening would go, but now she realized that she had to actually live up to that, and that was terrifying.</p>
<p>San went downstairs and greeted Lucy in the lobby, before they both silently made their way up the elevator and to Aylin's apartment. Once inside, San brought Lucy to the living room and they sat on opposite ends of the couch.</p>
<p>"Aylin invited a couple of our friends, if that's okay with you," San said to break the silence.</p>
<p>"That's nice," Lucy said dejectedly; she had hoped to just spend the evening with San.</p>
<p>"They should be here any minute, and then we can finally eat," San replied, trying to lighten the mood. Lucy simply nodded.</p>
<p>Aylin walked out of her room, and greeted Lucy excitedly. </p>
<p>"It seems like it's been so long since I've last seen you, what with San taking all of the deliveries now," she said.</p>
<p>San saw this as an attack, so responded with: "It wouldn't be a problem if you weren't so busy all the damn time."</p>
<p>Just as Aylin was about to respond, Pam and Kerry walked into the apartment.</p>
<p>"Trouble in paradise, San?" Kerry joked as they entered.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you again," Pam added</p>
<p>Aylin walked to the front door to help them get settled, which left San and Lucy sitting in the living room alone again. "We can probably start making our plates," San said as she stood up. Lucy followed her into the kitchen and they wordlessly made their burgers. Lucy loaded all of the toppings onto her burger, and San did the same except for pickles (<strike>right choice tbh</strike>). Then, they sat down at the long dining table and began eating, not bothering to wait for everyone else to join them.</p>
<p>Finally, everyone had sat down at the table and they ate without conversation. Aylin, however, felt like disturbing the peace.</p>
<p>"I think it's inappropriate to start eating without everyone."</p>
<p>San stopped chewing for a moment to gather her thoughts, then said, "I think it's inappropriate to invite guests without asking your girlfriend."</p>
<p>Pam and Kerry exchanged glances, not knowing that Aylin had invited them without asking San first. Then they looked at Lucy, and realized what the actual problem was.</p>
<p>Aylin stood up and carried plate to the kitchen, then returned and sat down quietly. Then, barely above a whisper, she said, "I think we should we break up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>